1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless testing system and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (such as notebook computers, tablet computers and television sets) usually have wireless modules, such as Wi-Fi, Zigbee, Bluetooth, GPS, WiMax modules, etc., installed for operations and data transmissions. The wireless modules are usually controlled by control modules of the electronic devices and are incapable of independent operation. Therefore, the three dimensional radiation pattern measurements of the wireless modules are usually performed in the operating system after the electronic devices have been assembled. However, the original characteristics of the wireless modules cannot be precisely measured due to interferences from other electronic components in the electronic devices.